Les choix que nous faisons
by maraudeuse44
Summary: Après la 2eme saison.SPOILERS! Tout le monde a des choix à faire et doit en subir les conséquences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Meredith se débrouille avec ses propres décisions et une découverte va soit la faire aller de l'avant soit la briser.
1. Chapter 1

salut à tous. Ceci est ma première traduction alors soyez indulgent. Cette fic appratient à **Claire and Kate **et a été écrite par Kate. donc tout lui appartient. j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi. Le titre original est **The choices we make.**

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Meredith Grey ne voulait pas faire ce choix. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Il était encore en train de la regarder, Derek la fixait, essayant de la convaincre à travers son regard, pendant que Finn tentait de le faire en lui parlant.

Meredith, l'appela de nouveau Finn.

« Arrêtes de dire mon nom ». Elle réfléchissait.

Si elle pouvait arrêter le temps, elle le ferrait. Les quitter tous les deux, s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin et ne jamais avoir à choisir.

Derek ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle le regardait fixement, attendant de voir s'il allait cligner des yeux.

Meredith finit par parler, son regard se posant sur Finn.

Izzie a besoin de moi, déclara t-elle, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle n'allait pas choisir cette nuit. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu parler, avant que Derek n'ait cligné des yeux, elle se retourna rapidement et se rua dans les escaliers.

Pas ici, pas maintenant.

----------------------------------

Meredith enfila son col roulé usé, se regarda dans un miroir, puis l'enleva rapidement. Il lui faisait penser à lui. Il était la dernière personne à qui elle voulait penser en ce moment.

A la place, elle trouva un vieux tee-shirt qu'elle mit et coiffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts, les attachant en une queue de cheval lâche.

Izzie s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de Meredith, son mascara tachant encore ses joues. Par contre, elle était habillée plus confortablement et avait une tasse de thé vert à la main.

Izzie…Je…

Izzie secoua la tête.

Ne dis rien, déclara t-elle doucement. Les mots ne le ramèneront pas et ils ne changeront rien.

Elle détourna son regard alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Alex…Alex dit qu'il était mort heureux. Il était mort en aimant. Il…Il dit…

Elle pouvait à peine parler alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots. Meredith prit la tasse des mains d'Izzie, la fit s'asseoir et embrassa son amie mélancolique, sa « sœur de chirurgie », sa confidente.

Izzie s'écarta et tenta de sourire à Meredith.

Dis moi quelque chose de drôle, n'importe quoi, dis moi quelque chose qui fasse que la douleur disparaisse, au moins pour un moment.

Meredith avait besoin de l'extérioriser, d'en parler et elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter.

J'ai couché avec Derek. J'ai planté Finn et j'ai couché avec Derek. C'était vraiment un bon coup…mais mauvais en même temps. Nous n'aurions jamais dû coucher ensemble. Mais nous l'avons fait, nous avons eu un « bon mauvais coup » et je reste assise là, à essayer de faire un choix. J'ai choisi de coucher avec Derek…mais je ne peux pas choisir entre lui et Finn.

Izzie, bouleversée, regarda Meredith de ses yeux larmoyants, trop confuse pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Je suis une pute. Je suis vraiment une pute, conclue Meredith plus pour elle-même.

-----------------------------

Ils s'assirent dans la chambre silencieuse. Le bruit des machines médicales et les chuchotements provenant du hall étaient tout ce qu'ils entendaient.

Cristina tenait la main de Preston dans la sienne. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, son cœur était gonflé et soulagé de la voir assise à côté de lui.

Il tenta difficilement de saisir sa main, de la serrer contre lui et de sentir sa chaleur l'envahir.

Cristina lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour malgré la douleur.

Il aimait la voir sourire lors des rares moments où elle laissait tomber les barrières de protection et où ses yeux étincelaient.

Oui, il aimait son sourire.

Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé. j'espère que vous aimez. Pour me le dire, laissez moi uen review. il faut que je sache si je continue ou pas car si personne ne met de review j'en conclurais que personne a aimé donc je ne mettrais pas d'autres chapitres! Voilà merci encore et a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre est fait !

_Notes de l'auteur : Un autre chapitre court, juste pour rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison et continuer avec des chapitres plus long._

Merci beaucoup à **lolodie, brooke **et **deydey90** pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerez à me mettre des reviews. Et j'espère aussi que les autres m'en mettront car j'ai quand même 57 lectures et seulement 3 reviews. Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Je comprends l'utilité d'économiser l'énergie mais cette obscurité va finir par me faire…_ BOUM. Meredith se retrouva allongée parterre, tout juste capable de finir ses pensées…_trébucher._

-Merde, entendit-elle.

-Merde ? s'étonna t-elle.

-Merde, répéta la voix.

Elle entendit le bruit de la lampe et vit Alex, sa jambe pendant du canapé, la cause de la chute de Meredith.

-Sympa le réveil !

Il sourit d'un air affecté, regardant Meredith qui était étendue parterre. Celle-ci pouvait facilement deviner la raison pour laquelle Alex avait dormi dans son salon mais décida de quand même dire quelque chose.

-Heu, j'ai vérifié et mon canapé n'est pas un Motel 6, déclara t-elle. Mais puisque tu sembles le penser, nous avons des tarifs assez bas qui s'élèvent à 49,99$ la nuit.

Alex roula des yeux.

-Ecoutes, je suis là pour Izzie.

-Ah, répondit Meredith, assise près d'Alex sur le canapé.

-Pas pour prendre la place d'un chat ou autre chose…Tu t'es déjà complètement foutu de quelque chose, puis une fois que tu n'en as vraiment plus rien à faire tu réalises que tu t'es trompé de direction et qu'il est trop tard pour en changer.

-Qui ne l'as pas fait ? répondit Meredith. Nous voulons tous aller de l'avant, nous faisons des choses ridicules qui sont lourdes de conséquences et nous nous demandons pourquoi nous les faisons…encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous fassions quelque chose d'encore plus stupide qui effacera la première erreur. Et après tu as l'air d'un pauvre idiot.

Elle soupira.

-J'ai envie d'un chocolat…oui, un chocolat, je vais faire du chocolat…Alex, tu veux du chocolat ?

Les sourcils du jeune homme se soulevèrent :

-Tu as le don pour remonter le moral.

-Donc pas de chocolat pour toi ? demanda Meredith en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-J'en veux bien un, intervint Doucement Izzie alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de séjour.

_Est-ce qu'elle a été là tout ce temps ? _se demanda Alex.

Il la regarda passer devant lui, sentant son doux parfum. Il se détestait de l'avoir laissé partir, il se détestait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait, il se détestait de l'avoir laissé tomber amoureuse d'un autre et il se détestait pour tous les mauvais souhaits qu'il avait fait, Denny ne méritait pas de mourir et Izzie ne méritait pas de souffrir comme elle souffrait.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Callie en se tournant sur la droite pour regarder George qui avait les mains derrière la tête tout en réfléchissant.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? répéta George.

-Tu n'as pas entendu du bruit ?

George secoua la tête.

-Hmmm, nous ne devrions pas aller voir ? s'inquiéta Callie.

-Non, Meredith a surement dû se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, exposa le jeune homme.

-Ah.

-Callie ? appela George.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Yang ? appela Miranda Bailey alors que la jeune femme tenait toujours la main de Preston dans les siennes, sa tête reposant sur le lit d'hôpital.

-Yang, répéta Miranda, plus fermement.

Cristina se redressa, ses mains ne quittant pas celles de Preston.

-Euh, oui ?

-Rentre chez toi, repose toi, change de vêtements, prend un bain bien chaud, fait quelque chose.

-Je vais bien, Dr Bailey.

-Yang, je sais comment tu es quand tu n'as pas dormi. Je viens juste de perdre un de mes internes, et en ce moment, j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'essaie pas d'être sympathique, je n'ai pas un cœur d'artichaut et je n'essaie pas de te pousser, je dois juste de donner des ordres, et tu dois te reposer, te doucher et alors tu pourras te rappeler que j'ai accouché de mon enfant alors que mon mari était en train de subir son opération du cerveau. Je compatirais pendant un moment mais tu sais très bien qu'il en voudrait pas tu restes assise ici, à te morfondre. Rend le fier.

Cristina regarda Bailey quitter la pièce et se tourna vers Preston. Elle soupira et lâcha sa main.

-Je …Je dois y aller…mais…mais je reviendrais…et…Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie.

-Cristina ? appela Preston d'une faible voix.

La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda d'un air triste.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que m'excuserez pour les fautes et les phrases qui n'ont pas trop de sens. C'est ma première traduction et je ne suis pas une experte de l'anglais. Je traduis juste avec mon petit dico et quelques fois je demande des explications à l'auteur, c'est pour ça que je mets du temps à publier les chapitres car il faut que j'attende qu'elle me réponde.

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à plus.


	3. Annonce

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Elles m'ont toutes fais plaisir.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de ne rien avoir publier depuis un mois. Mais j'ai un problème. Dans le chapitre 3, il y a certains mots et expressions que je ne comprend pas. Donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à l'auteur de cette fic qui m'avait précédement aidée, mais elle ne répond pas à mes mails donc je suis toujours bloquée.

C'est pourquoi je lance un appel à l'aide. Je recherche une personne qui aurait un très bon niveau en anglais et qui souhaiterait m'aider dans la traduction. Je demanderais juste à cette personne de m'aider quand je serais bloquée et donc ce ne sera pas un travail vraiment contraignant.

Donc si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider, je suis preneuse!

J'espère qu'il y aura des volontaires car j'ai très envie de continuer cette fic mais je ne veux pas faire une traduction qui ne tienne pas la route et qui ne colle pas avec le texte original. Donc si vous voulez m'aider, envoyer un mail en utilisant le liant qui est dans mon profil.

Merci d'avance.


End file.
